


A Bad Match

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bickering, F/F, Friendship, I Do Not Apologize For The Pun Title, Light Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Roman is all too happy to point out to Cinder that one of two people they just fought is apparently her soulmate.





	A Bad Match

~ A Bad Match ~

"Oh, hey... mission failed... but, on the bright side, at least you know who your soulmate is now," Roman said, knowing full well that Cinder was not going to be pleased with the knowledge that her starbright had gained color after their ill-fated battle with the annoying kid and that huntress.

Cinder, who hadn't realized her gem had changed color until Roman told her, now demanded, "Give me your compact."

"Now,  _why_  would you think I carry one of those around?" Roman drawled, clearly intent on prolonging his employer's torment.

"No one walks around with makeup that flawless without a way to touch it up on the go," Cinder snapped. "Hand it over  _now_."

With a heavy sigh, Roman fished out a compact mirror from an inner pocket of his coat and handed it to Cinder.

She snatched it out of his hand with a sarcastic and ungrateful-sounding " _Thank_  you." Then she flipped it open and stared at her starbright in the reflection. Green.

Cinder sighed. At least it wasn't the kid, but still... this was going throw a wrench in her plans, especially if her  _soulmate_  (she shuddered at just the thought of that word) decided to seek her out after this.

~end~


End file.
